Here Comes Goodbye
by xtinkxproductionsx
Summary: "Can we just go back to that day?" He questioned with pleading eyes. "You know we can't." Rosalie said softly, giving him a soft smile and squeezing his hand reassuringly. / One Shot. Complete


**Author's Note: This is a one shot; I was listening to the song while writing the next chapter of one of my Ed/Rose stories and I figured that I would try to do them justice to fit this song;Enjoy.**

**I do apologize if there are typos and whatnot. I did spell check and re read it,but it was rushed. Day and a half to write this-that long because my computer was being slow.**

Lyrics are underlined

_Italics are flashbacks_

Regular is present

* * *

Looking around, Edward saw the violent wind blowing the leaves on the ground around. He used to love fall, it seemed this certain fall was bitter and cold. Feeling the flaps of his coats against his legs, he turned his back against the wind attempting to shield himself. Looking up at the sky, he saw that the clouds were a darker gray than he had ever seen. They seemed to fit his mood perfectly. Closing his eyes, he felt someone come and stand beside him. A sense of relief washed over him as he let out a small sigh, opening his eyes he watched as they wind had suddenly calmed down.

Taking Rosalie's hand in his own he laced their fingers, he turned his head to the side so he could look at her. "_You know I remember the day I met you,you were so beautiful. Even though you were so mad at me because I had just spilt coffee on your shoes. There was just something about you, like a light. I just had to get to know you. You were so stubborn at first, but I finally wore you down._" Edward said, chuckling at the memory. "_Can we just go back to that day?_" He questioned with pleading eyes. "_You know we can't._" Rosalie said softly, giving him a soft smile and squeezing his hand reassuringly. "_I love you Edward._" She told him before letting go of his hand and began walking away from him. Placing a good amount of space between them, she turned around and looked at him, "_Are you coming?_" She asked as she placed a sweet smile on her face. "_I'd follow you anywhere._" Edward replied as he began following her.

I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road

And it's not like her to drive that slow, nothing's on the radio

Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell

She usually comes right in, now I can tell

Hearing a car roll over the gravel in his driveway, Edward's ears perked up as he turned his attention to the door on the side of the house that led straight to the driveway. Hearing someone knock on the door, he let out a sigh of defeat. "_Come in._" He muttered as he fell back onto the couch, hearing the door open he saw Alice poke her head in. "Are you ready Edward?" She asked softly. "_Yeah, whatever._" He replied as he grabbed his jacket and followed her outside the house to her car.

_Sitting on his the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table, Edward turned the page of the current book he was reading. Hearing a car outside, he shrugged it off as he continued reading. Hearing his door open, he watched as Rosalie bounded into his room. Shutting the door behind her, she walked over to the couch and climbed into his lap. Folding down the corner of the page he was on, and closed his book. Setting it to the side, he placed his hands instinctively on Rosalie's hips as she straddled his waist. "What are you doing?" Rosalie questioned as she placed her hands on on his chest and began fiddling with a button on his shirt as she looked at him."I was reading..." Edward began before stopping as Rosalie began shaking her head no. "I was planning on watching a movie with you." Edward told her, earning a smile from Rosalie. "Right answer." She told him as she climbed off of him and took a hold of his hand before pulling him off the couch and out the side door of the house._

Here comes goodbye

Here comes the last time

Here comes the start of every sleepless night

The first of every tear I'm gonna cry

Here comes the pain

Here comes me wishing things had never changed

And she was right here in my arms tonight

But here comes goodbye

_Walking into the living room, Edward set down the last two boxes of Rosalie's things. Looking around he didn't see her in the room. "Rosalie?" Edward yelled out as he walked into the hallway to search for her, setting his eyes on Rosalie. Walking towards her, he noticed that she had her legs brought up to chest and her forehead laying down on her knees. Bending down in front of her, he placed his hands on her legs. "Rosalie?" He asked hesitantly in a soft voice as she finally moved her head up so she was looking at him. Noticing tears streaming down her face, he quickly and gently wiped them away. "What's wrong?" Edward questioned as he sat down in front of her, his legs on either side of her. "Do you think we're making a mistake moving in together? What if we break up or you hate that I always get up at three in the morning to take the dog for a walk just because?" Rosalie questioned._

"_Rose baby, we don't have a dog." Edward stated in a confused and amused tone. "So not that point." Rosalie stated as she looked away from him. "Hey, look at me." Edward told her as he gently grabbed his chin and brought her face in the direction he was. "This isn't a mistake ok? This is absolutely perfect. We both know that, it's just the dramatic change that's getting to you. And if you really want a dog, we'll look into." He said trying to lighten the mood, only to be answered by Rosalie throwing herself into his arms and knocking him back onto the floor. "We're going to make it right?" She questioned as she ran her fingertips through his messy hair, while Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. Falling silent for a moment, there was a sense of serenity for both of them. "With you here in my arms, we can make it through anything and everything." Edward told her honestly as he kissed her nose. _

I can hear her say "I love you" like it was yesterday

_Laying down on the hood of the car, Edward had Rosalie in between his leg with her back laying on his stomach. Looking up at the stars, Edward glanced down at Rosalie and noticed that she was looking up at him. Slowly raising his hand, he gently cupped her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "**I love you.**" Rosalie said softly as she looked up at Edward, searching his eyes. _

And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way

_He saw the vulnerability in her eyes along with hints of being scared and hurt. He knew that she had never felt this way about anyone-that's why at the beginning of their relationship Rosalie was hesitant to make it anything permanent. A small smile crept upon his lips. "**I love you too.**" Edward replied softly as he leaned down towards her face and gave her a soft sweet kiss._

One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side

"_Marry me." Edward said as he watched Rosalie come out of the bathroom in a pair of sweats and a over sized sweat shirt. No make up and hair pulled up in a messy bun. Stopping in her tracks, Rosalie looked over at him. "What?" She whispered, trying to see if she had heard him right. "Marry me. You have never looked more beautiful then you do right now so marry me. I know I will love you until the day I die. I don't want another day to pass until I make you Mrs. Cullen, marry me-I can't wait any longer." Edward said as he climbed out of bed and walked over to his dresser. _

"_Edward- are you serious?" Rosalie questioned as she watched Edward rummaged through his drawers. "Like a heart attack." Edward replied as he turned around with a small opened blue box in his hand, holding a 3 carat diamond cut engagement ring. "I'll ask you again. Rosalie Lillian Hale, will you marry me?" He asked looking directly at her as she looked back and forth between him and the engagement ring. "yes." Rosalie said softly. "Yes. YES!" Rosalie squealed as Edward hurriedly slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her into a hug before picking her up and spinning her around. Stopping, he gently placed her on the ground but kept their bodies pressed together. "We're getting married." Edward whispered as he rubbed his nose against Rosalie's. "Yeah, we are." She whispered back as she placed her hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss him._

And violins would play Here Comes The Bride

"_Who gives this woman away?" The priest asked as Rosalie and her father, Carlisle stopped in front of the alter. "I do." Carlisle said as he placed Rosalie's hand into Edwards. Taking her place across from Edward, she already had tears glistening in her eyes as she looked over at him. Edward couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked right then and there._

"_Do you Edward Cullen take Rosalie Hale to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold until death do you part?" The minister asked._

"_I do." Edward said as he slipped the ring onto Rosalie's finger._

"_Do you Rosalie Hale take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold until death do you part?" The minister asked again._

"_I do." Rosalie replied as she pushed the ring onto Edward's finger._

"_You may now kiss the bride." The priest stated with a joyful smile. Edward and Rosalie leaned in towards each other_

"_I present to you all for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." The priest announced as they made their way down the aisle through the flying white Roses people were throwing at them. Climbing into the limo, Edward looked over at Rosalie as she carefully took her veil out of her hair. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her closer to him. "I love you Mrs. Cullen." Edward announced with a smirk. "I love you too Mr. Hale." Rosalie joked, before her lips crashed upon Edwards._

But here comes goodbye

Here comes the last time

Here comes the start of every sleepless night

The first of every tear I'm gonna cry

Stumbling into his bedroom, the smell of alcohol evident on his breath. Edward threw off his jacket and kicked off his tennis shoes. Walking over to the bed, he walked over to Rosalie's side. Pulling back the covers,he lay down and buried his face into her pillow, relishing in her scent of lilacs. Raising his head up from the pillow, he looked over to his side of the bed and saw Rosalie laying on her side facing him. "_You know I don't like it when you drink so much._" Rosalie told him as Edward cupped her cheek and the tears that were already in his eyes began falling. "_Hey no crying._" Rosalie whispered as Edward wiped his cheeks. "_Can't sleep?_" She questioned with a knowing smirk. "_Just another sleepless night, nothing new._" Edward told her. "_Yeah, but tomorrow's an important day to you. You should try to get some sleep._" She told him in a soft reassuring voice. "_You know I can't fall asleep without you._" Edward said as he moved more to the center of the bed and closer to Rosalie, lacing their fingers together Edward brought their hands to his chest. "_I'm right here._" She told him as his eyelids got heavier and heavier until they were completely closed.

Here comes the pain

Here comes me wishing things had never changed

And she was right here in my arms tonight

But here comes goodbye

Waking up the next morning, he sighed in contentment as he moved his hand over to his side of the bed. Not meeting another body, opening his eyes he lifted his head and saw the other side of the bed neatly made up. Letting his head fall back onto the pillow, Edward clenched his jaw before throwing back the covers. Getting out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the long day ahead.

Why's it have to go from good to gone?

Before the lights turn on

Yeah, and you're left alone

Getting out of the shower, he walked into the bedroom and grabbed his suit from the closet. After changing, Edward walked over to the dresser and grabbed some black sheets from the bottom drawer. Unfolding them, he put them over the two windows in his room. Walking over out of his room, he grabbed the door handle to shut the door. Glancing over at the bed, he saw Rosalie laying in the bed looking over at him with her dazzling smile. Turning on the bedroom light, he saw the _**empty**_, slightly disheveled bed he had gotten out of earlier. Letting out a disappointed sigh, he turned off the lights and closed the door.

Oh! But here comes goodbye! Oh!

"_I don't want to go, we just got back from our honeymoon. New York is too far away from you. They can do one more fashion show without me." Rosalie pouted as they stood next to the cab, waiting to take Rosalie to the airport. "Babe, you've been putting off work for almost a month now, granted two of those weeks we were on our honeymoon-but you need to get to work before you go crazy trying to coordinate all of outfits including my boxers." Edward joked as he laced their hands together and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's just for the weekend, you'll be back before you know it. I'll miss you everyday and call you all the time you'll get sick of me because of it." Edward told her as he pulled her in for another kiss. Pulling away, he opened the cab door. After Rosalie got in, he closed the door and took her hand through the window. "I love you." Edward said, kissing her hand. "I love you too." Rosalie replied, letting go of his hand the cab pulled away from the curb._

_Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he took it out and opened it. Reading a text message from Rosalie that read_

"_I miss you already. Wave to me. I love you."_

_Smiling to himself, he closed his phone and put it back into his pocket. Looking up, he began waving at Rosalie's cab. The smile quickly faded as he watched a truck run through a red light and slam into Rosalie's cab. Colliding with the side that Rosalie was on, feeling as someone had punched him in the gut. Edward watched, in what seemed like slow motion, the cab being pushed down the intersection by the truck. As the two cars came to a stop, Edward's brain finally registered with the rest of his body. "Rosalie!" Edward yelled breathlessly before running towards the cab._

Here comes goodbye

Here comes the last time

Here comes the start of every sleepless night

The first of every tear I'm gonna cry

Feeling Jasper place his hand on his shoulder and give it a reassuring squeeze, he saw out of the corner of his eye as he left with Alice, along with the rest of their friends and family. "_I'm sorry, I have to go._" She said softly as she stood in front of him, her hands in her coat pockets as she looked him in the eye. "_No, it's not fair. I don't want to say goodbye to you._" Edward confessed in a broken voice. "_I know baby, but it'll get easier. I promise._" Rosalie told him. "_No it won't. Every thing's different now, just come back to me. I promise I won't let another bad thing happen to you._" Edward pleaded with her.

"_The car accident wasn't you fault, I wish that you'd believe me and forgive yourself._" Shaking his head in disagreement, Edward licked his lips before continuing. "_It was my fault, you didn't want to go. I was the one that pushed you into it. If I would've just let you stay with me like you wanted, none of this would've happened._" Edward told her as the a new batch of tears made their way down his cheeks. "_I'm numb and I feel like I can't breath, all of this is pointless without you._" Edward told her, his voice cracking at the last of the sentence.

Walking up to him, Rosalie gently placed her hand on his cheek as she softly rubbed it with her thumb. "_There's no more goodbyes. This is a 'see you later'._" Rosalie told him. "_I'm not leaving you Edward, I'm right here._" She whispered as she placed her hand on his chest over his heart, before giving him one last kiss and turning away from him. Watching her walk away, Edward immediately broke down and fell to his knees.

Here comes the pain

Here comes me wishing things had never changed

_Sitting in the chair, Edward has his elbows propped up on his knees as he cradled his head in his hands. Feeling someone tap on his shoulder, he saw Jasper and Alice trailing behind him. "How is she?" Jasper asked. Before he could answer, a doctor came towards them. "Are you here for Rosalie Cullen?" The doctor questioned. "Yes,can I see her? She doesn't like waking up alone. Just tell me which room!" Demanded a frantic Edward. "I'm sorry Mr. Cullen," The doctor began as Alice collapsed into Jasper's arms. "No, you're lying. Just tell me where she is, I'll get her to wake up. She just needs to hear my voice, just let me see her." Edwards voice cracked as he felt his throat tighten and the tears forming in his eyes. "We lost her during surgery. There was too much damage to her..." The doctor continued, but Edward didn't hear anything else as he collapsed into his chair and began crying._

And she was right here in my arms tonight

But here comes goodbye, ooh

"_I love you Rosalie Lillian Hale-Cullen._" Edward whispered, letting his head fall down, he closed his eyes as he let out a shaky breath. Opening his eyes again,he raised his hand and ran his fingers over the engraved letters on the tomb stone that read

'Here lies Rosalie Lillian Hale-Cullen

Beloved wife, daughter, and sister.

Forever remembered.'

"_I miss you so much._" Edward said softly as closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cold tombstone and let his tears fall.

* * *

**r****\ ****e****\ ****v****\ ****i****\ ****e****\ ****w****\ ****s \** **my anti-drug.**

**Author's Note: If you paid attention-every time Edward was seeing Rosalie in the present,she wasn't there. The whole story was different aspects of the funeral. Before the funeral and the day before, obviously after the funeral. Just so there isn't any confusion. Just so you know;the whole car crash scene happens during the guitar solo part.**


End file.
